


Clean Shaven

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, clean-shaven Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “Yeah, he’s back. I saw him the other week,” Robb responded. “He’s shaved his beard off.”“What?” Sansa blurted and then flushed as everyone turned to look at her. Robb gave a slow blink before he shrugged.“He just said he got fed up of it. He cut most of his hair off as well.”Not his pretty curls, Sansa thought in horror. So, everybody commented on them and that was probably annoying, she understood that. But she loved his hair. And the thought of his beard brushing against her skin as he kissed along her body had been a recurring thought over the years of her crush.Well, maybe this will mean I’ll finally be over him then.Tumblr Prompt: Maybe Sansa had a long standing crush on Jon from afar, and but during a period of separation, she hears he's cut all his hair off/shaved his beard, and she hopes, when they see each other again, that will mean her crush has been cured. She is wrong, even (mostly) hairless, Jon Snow is really hot.





	Clean Shaven

“Has he done something embarrassing or something?” Margaery asked as she appeared by Sansa’s side and handed her a drink.

“Huh?” Sansa responded, tearing her eyes away from where Jon Snow had just come running back up the beach, perfect curls tousled with the sea and wind and his abs glistening in the sunlight.

“You’re awfully preoccupied with him,” Margaery responded before taking a delicate sip of her drink. “So, what has Jon Snow done?”

“Nothing,” Sansa replied.

_And he has certainly not done me! And he won’t do anything to me except in my dirty dreams and fantasies._

She didn’t know why she had agreed to this torturous holiday when Robb asked her and Arya if they wanted to come with a friend. He had commented on how cheap the accommodation was and well, Sansa had no plans for the summer so a holiday sounded great at the time.

She had just assumed that Theon would be the one accompanying Robb as Jon hadn’t seemed the type to be up for a beach, sun-soaking holiday. But apparently, he was.

Her long-standing crush on him had suddenly escalated as she watched him rub sunscreen over his chest and neck. Subconsciously, her tongue darted out as she watched him and appreciating the view very much.

“You should offer to do his back,” Margaery commented as she settled back in her seat, head tilting up to the sun.

“Oh, shut up,” Sansa snapped, wishing her friend could see her roll her eyes under her sunglasses.

***

“Do you ever hear from Jon anymore, Robb?” Catelyn asked as the Starks settled around the dinner table for their annual Easter meal.

Sansa stabbed her carrot, scowling as the image of Jon entered her mind immediately. It wasn’t fair, she thought in stubborn annoyance. He had no right to be taking up her thoughts like this, of making her think of him when she touched herself.

He had been away for over a year, deciding to do some world-travelling and volunteering abroad in the wake of his messy break-up. She had heard bits and pieces about his adventures from Arya and Robb, who received the occasional postcard.

“Yeah, he’s back. I saw him the other week,” Robb responded. “He’s shaved his beard off.”

“What?” Sansa blurted and then flushed as everyone turned to look at her. Robb gave a slow blink before he shrugged.

“He just said he got fed up of it. He cut most of his hair off as well.”

Not his pretty curls, Sansa thought in horror. So, everybody commented on them and that was probably annoying, she understood that. But she loved his hair. And the thought of his beard brushing against her skin as he kissed along her body had been a recurring thought over the years of her crush.

_Well, maybe this will mean I’ll finally be over him then._

***

_Fucking bastard!_

She angrily sipped at her wine as she continued to glower in Jon’s direction as he mingled with the crowd. He wasn’t one for parties usually but Robb had insisted that he couldn’t turn thirty without having a party because how else would he drown his sorrows about being old?

It was the first time she had seen him since he had returned from his trip. And it turned out that clean-shaven Jon still did it for her.

He caught her eye, his awkward half-smile highlighted even more by the fact there was no beard and gods, she hated how endearing it made him. Oh, how it made her want to kiss him stupid.

He was approaching her now and Sansa automatically glanced around her for an escape, unable to cope with the idea that he might take one look at her, see her desire and be so embarrassed he would never speak to her again.

“Hey you,” he commented as he reached her. She raised her eyebrows as she took in his glittering eyes and lopsided grin.

“How many have you had?” she laughed, feeling less tense now she realise how drunk he was and therefore very unlikely to notice how she was trying not to rub her thighs together at the smell of his cologne.

“Um…how ever many Theon has bought me,” he replied, casting a squinted glare towards the man in question. Theon, propped at the bar, raised his glass in response and gave a lecherous wink.

“You, uh, you enjoying yourself?” he asked suddenly.

“Oh. Oh, yeah,” she responded, giving him a smile. “It’s a good party. Even if I had to endure Robb and Theon’s robot dance.”

“I wish I could erase it from my mind as well,” he chuckled. Sansa nodded along, taking another awkward sip of her wine.

“You look really beautiful tonight,” he blurted suddenly and Sansa barely had a chance to recover from coughing her wine up in surprise before he bumbled on as Sansa glanced down at her sparkling plum dress. “Not that you don’t look beautiful every day, like, fuck Sansa, how is it even possible? How is it even _fair_?”

“Rich coming from you,” she retorted, placing her empty glass down and gesturing to his face. “Bearded Jon was sexy as fuck. I thought I would be cured when I heard you had shaved it all off. Yet, clean-shaven Jon somehow manages to be sexy as fuck as well. How is that fair Jon?”

He blinked owlishly at her, his wide grin spreading across his face after a moment. “Sexy as fuck huh?”

“Not when you’re arrogant,” she warned, giving him a reproachful look. He ducked his head sheepishly, his teeth biting into his lip when he shyly looked back up at her. She giggled, shaking her head at him. “You really are drunk!”

“Well, uh, yeah.” He glanced over to where Robb was engrossed in a conversation with a pretty lady in the corner and to where Arya and Gendry were at the bar taking shots. “Maybe I should go home.”

“Before midnight at your own party?” she teased. “You really are old.”

“How about we have our own party?” he muttered, turning to look at her. His gaze pinned her in place, the darkness in his eyes making her instantly wet as she imagined how he would look at her that way as he fucked her.

She wouldn’t normally even entertain the idea of a one night stand. It wasn’t her nature, not what she wanted. But she was horny, hadn’t had sex in over three years since her last disastrous relationship ended. And while she had peaked with her exes, none of them had made her so desperate to get down and dirty as a simple look from Jon Snow did. Her curiosity burned through her like wildfire, making her wonder what he could do to her if a dark look was enough to make her want to throw her knickers off and have him right here and now.

And so, the words had escaped her lips and he had smiled, so sincere and adorable that she knew that even if it was going to be awkward tomorrow, she had made the right choice.

They had left separately, Sansa leaving first and feigning tiredness and lying about needing to get work done. Ten minutes later, Jon met her at the corner and hailed a taxi.

He had barely finished telling the driver his address before she launched herself at him, his back thudding against the seat as she fused her mouth to his, her fingers curling in his hair to keep him in place. He groaned, his own hands sliding around her neck as he parted his lips against her teasing tongue. 

She smiled against his mouth at how easily he surrendered to her, let her set the pace. It was deliciously new and exciting to be the one in control, the one testing his limits instead of always feeling like the one who had to give and give and give.

Too soon, the taxi ground to a halt, jolting them from their embrace. She giggled nervously as the driver gave them a hard stare in the rear-view mirror and Jon handed over an extra fiver with a sheepish grin before he tugged her from the car.

She had never actually been inside Jon’s house before. And she hardly got much of a first glance before he pushed her against the wall and continued their desperate kiss.

Hooking a leg up around his waist, she surrendered to his assault, opening her mouth as his tongue traced along her lips in silent request. She had always imagined him with a beard when he kissed her in her fantasies but she was pleasantly surprised at the smoothness of his jawline as she cupped his face and pressed him closer.

With a whine, he pulled away but seemed unable to fully part from her and pressed a couple of kisses to her lips. She grinned as his hands stroked up and down her sides and she pressed her hands to his shoulders to push him back.

“Bedroom,” she commanded. He nodded, his throat bobbing as he tugged on her hand.

She stumbled slightly in her heels with how fast Jon moved and he murmured an apology as he steadied her. And suddenly, his lips were irresistible once more and she clutched at his shirt, tugging him to her.

He moaned as he stepped backwards, leading her through to his room. She grabbed his shoulders for support, reluctantly breaking their kiss as he pulled the zip of her dress down. Stepping out of the garment as it pooled at her feet, she smirked at how Jon’s gaze rakes hungrily over her body and felt especially glad she hadn’t worn a bra after all.

Her fingers reached for the buttons of his shirt, trying to unfasten them quickly and getting frustrated as they kept catching in the buttonholes. In her annoyance, she ripped his shirt, buttons flying around them.

“Fuck, that was hot,” he groaned before capturing her mouth once more.

Blindly, she fumbled with his belt until it fell to the floor. Hooking her fingers in the waistband of his dress jeans, she pulled him along with her as she walked backwards towards the bed. As the back of her knees hit the edge, she tumbled down, taking Jon with her and forcing them to break their kiss in their surprise.

She giggled as he huffed above her, shifting to get more comfortable. But her laughter died in her throat as he rolled his hips between her spread thighs. Her head tipped back, her hands roaming across his back, still clad in the remnants of his shirt.

Hoisting herself up, she pressed kisses along his jawline, smirking as he shuddered at her attentions and his hips rolled harder in response. Moaning, she grazed her teeth along his earlobe.

“Fuck me,” she whispered.

Jon growled, pulling away sharply. Licking her lips, her eyes dropped to watch him undo the button of his jeans and shove them and then his boxers down, freeing his cock to her gaze. Looking up at him, she gave a predatory smile as she reached out and curled her fingers around him.

Jon’s head dropped to his chest, his lips parting as he watched her hand begin to move in a firm, slow rhythm. Relishing in his whimpers, at the way his eyes darken as he watched her, she increased the speed, confidence flowing through her.

“Stop,” he groaned, grasping her wrist firmly and shoving it away.

She scooted up the bed, arching her back as she tugged her knickers down her legs. Jon’s eyes immediately dropped to her cunt and she whimpered at the way he licked his lips as he stared between her legs.

He crawled above her, pressing another softer kiss to her lips. She parted her legs in expectation. None of her exes had spent much time on her beyond a quick fumbling press of their fingers on her clit (and that was only Harry who had bothered with that basic curtesy).

Jon pulled back to frown at her, his gaze briefly dropping to her thigh as he grasped it and steadied himself above her. Reaching forward, he cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing over her skin tenderly.

“You okay?” he asked, eyes roaming across her face. She nodded.

“Yeah, you can…” she started but trailed off in embarrassment, gesturing down her body blindly. Jon blinked owlishly, frown still in place.

“Do you not want me to do anything?” he questioned and she tilted her head in curiosity at the disappointment in his voice.

“Do you want to do something?” It was her turn to blink slowly at him then. He grinned down at her.

“Yeah,” he murmured, the husky tone making her moan softly in anticipation.

He barely waited for her nod of consent before he started kissing his way down her chest. She squirmed against his lips as they closed over her nipple, pursing over the bud. Perhaps, if she had been of clearer mind rather than overcome with pleasure as his tongue flicked over the hardened bud, she would have been embarrassed by the noises she was making, mortified at the way she arched her back to push herself further towards him.

A desperate whimper burst from her mouth as he enclosed her other nipple, tongue and lips lavishing attention on the sensitive bud. Her fingers fisted in his hair as she spread her legs, rocking up against him in desperation and suddenly all she knows is the word ‘please, please _please._ ”

Taking pity on her, he released her breast and kissed a slow path down her chest and stomach.

Propping herself up on her elbows, she met his heated gaze and felt her face heat as he hooked her right leg over his shoulder and, smirking, moved his head between her thighs.

"Oh," she breathed, eyelashes fluttering at the strange sensation of his gentle tongue sliding through her folds. "Oh,  _oh_!"

"Mmm-hmm," Jon murmured smugly against her, the vibrations making her squirm beneath him in ecstasy.

She felt his smile against her but there was no breath in her lungs to reprimand him, to snap at him for his arrogance. She could barely breath as it was as she panted and called out his name in a never-ending mantra. Her thighs quivered as his hands steadied them, his lips closing over her clit and moving slowly, the way he had kissed her mouth earlier. She mewled and bucked, her fingers clenching in the covers as his tongue traced idle patterns across the sensitive flesh. 

"Cum for me Sansa," he whispered, his lips brushing her clit, his breath on her making her own hitch as she shivered at his command.

Glancing down over her heaving chest, she whimpered at the way he was staring up at her even as his lips and tongue returned to their task. She flopped back on the bed, her hips rising to meet his mouth as he held her firmer against him, his tongue pressing harder against her, giving steady, hard flicks that made her cry out, made her hand fly down into his hair because she was sure she would die if he stopped now. He hummed in agreement of her action and her eyes fluttered shut.

"Jesus," she moaned, turning her head desperately into the pillow as she felt her belly start to stir, her legs beginning to tighten around his head.

"No," he chuckled, pressing a kiss to her clit. "Just Jon sweetheart."

"Oh, you, you, urgh,  _urgh_!" 

There were no words for the sound that broke past her lips as she tumbled over the edge, her knuckles white as they grasped the covers and his hair and her hips rolled up and up and up. Jon groaned against her, lapping at her entrance as she came apart beneath him.

She let out a contented hum as she flopped back against the pillow and blinked up at the ceiling with what she suspected was a very goofy smile on her face. And then, she frowned, realising he was still going, his tongue pressing lightly against her clit and then retreating down to her entrance. She hoisted herself up, an extremely unladylike groan escaping her as she watched him look up at her with eyes practically all black, not even a slither of grey.

"What are you doing?" she murmured, a pleasured gasp following as he pressed his tongue flat against her.

"I want to see that again," he replied with a cheeky shrug before he ducked down once more.

"Wha..again? Jon, I hardly think that's... oh, oh  _Gods_.!" she cried as his thumbs parted her and his tongue lapped at her exposed entrance. "Oh Jon, Jon,  _Jon_!"

"Keep saying my name sweetheart," he growled against her, his hands pulling her thighs until only her back was on the bed, her legs held up over his head as he devoured her. If she had been coherent at all, she may have told him not to be so arrogant, she would have quirked an eyebrow and told him to make her say his name again. But she wasn't thinking at all except about how good it all felt, how Margaery and everyone else really hadn't been lying when they talked about this being amazing. And, well, she couldn't help but call out his name over and over in her ecstasy.

"No, urgh, no more!" she begged as he attempted to begin for a third time. He whined as she pulled his hair, tugging him away from her sex. Her eyes widened at how wet his lips and chin were, an embarrassed flush spreading all over her face. A shiver ran through her as he met her eyes and slowly swiped his tongue across his lips to capture a last taste of her.

"Someday, I want to see just how many times I can do that before you pass out. At least your thighs wont get beard burn!" he said as he reached for the bedside cabinet. Sansa frowned in confusion.

"You...you want to do this again?" she asked slowly. Jon paused, the foil wrapper of the condom catching her eyes.

"Don't you?" he returned and she could hear the bitter disappointment already there in his voice. Sansa licked her lips, searching for the right words to say.

"Well, I do," she replied slowly. She forced herself to meet his eyes. She had just allowed him to eat her out twice, she would be brave enough to tell him what she wanted. "But I want more than just this."

His face broke into a smile, his comforting hand suddenly there at her cheek and she turned and closed her eyes at the gentle touch. "Do you mean...dating?"

"Yeah," she breathed, opening her eyes to gauge his reaction. He was grinning down at her.

"Alright," he responded, leaning down to press a quick peck to her lips. Her eyes widened at the tangy taste of herself on his lips.

He leaned back then, smirking as he tore the condom wrapper open. She watched him roll it down his cock and shifted slightly as she parted her legs.

"Oh mmmm!," she moaned as his head teased at her entrance, barely pushing past before moving back and sliding through her folds.

She was just about to tell him to stop teasing her when suddenly, she was filled with a single push of his hips. She felt her lips part, her nails digging into his shoulder as he braced himself above her.

"Jesus," he muttered as she gripped him.

"Just Sansa," she quipped and he narrowed his eyes on her before he gave a sharp roll of his hips. Her gasp was barely free from her lips before he did it again, his navel pressing firmly against her clit.

"Not so nrgh cheeky now, are urgh you?"

She shook her head, unable to form words as she whined and moaned beneath him.

Reaching up to grasp his hair, she pulled him to her mouth to swallow the desperate sounds she was making as he quickened his pace.

She shivered as he nipped at her earlobe, his husky voice praising how tight and wet she was but it was as he murmured that it was all for him that hurtled her into a shuddering, whimpering climax with her nails and teeth biting into his shoulders.

He cried out her name, his lips finding hers in a sloppy kiss as he trembled and tensed above her.

"Wow," she sighed, blinking up at the ceiling in her still pleasured daze. Jon chuckled into her neck.

"Yeah," he replied, finally moving to grin down at her and give an awful attempt of a wink. "Maybe I am Jesus after all."

"No," Sansa sniffed, squinting up at him. "You would need a beard."

"Hmm," he commeted, rolling off of her and stroking his chin. "Well, suppose I better grow it back then."


End file.
